


Into the Void

by crazyjane



Series: Shinbyeong [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Implied Het, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: Jasmine, heavy in the air.She waits, kneeling on the wooden floor, head bowed, and he watches from the dark courtyard, only his long hair moving in the night breeze.... 'I’m so sorry, Ravi,’ Leo whispered into the dark.*****Gifted to MyHiccupsAreInvincible as a winner of theMy Stolen Heart, My Crooked Fatereader challenge.





	Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyHiccupsAreInvincible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHiccupsAreInvincible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979910) by [crazyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane). 



Jasmine, heavy in the air.

She waits, kneeling on the wooden floor, head bowed, and he watches from the dark courtyard, his long hair moving in the night breeze. Her hair is loose, the way he loves her to wear it, the way she wears it only for him. Her white robe glows in the light of the tiny lamp by her side, the colour of her eyes when she looks into his. He wove the cloth himself, dressed her in it for the first time with his own hands. She trusts him utterly.

Though he wants nothing more than to run to her, sweep her up in his arms, carry her away from her home and everything she knows, he moves slowly. A whisper of silk is the only sound of his passing. He sees the moment when she becomes aware of him, hears her tiny intake of breath. She waits, perfectly still. 

 

Leo’s fists clenched in the covers. His mouth shaped a soundless _no … no_.

 

He stands on the threshold. Will she forget, and look up? Her head is still lowered, and now he can see the graceful curve of her neck where her hair parts over her shoulders and the collar of her robe dips down her back. The mark he left on her last time is still faintly visible. He will renew it tonight. 

He steps into the room, stands in front of her. She waits, but he sees the shiver she tries to control. _Give me your hands_ , he murmurs, and she raises them without looking. He takes them in his, stroking his thumbs over her palms. _Do not kneel to me_ , he says, and she is free to move. She rises. _Lift your head_ , and he smiles when he sees her changing eyes.

_I saw you move_ , he tells her. She shows him fear.

 

Shaking in his sleep, Leo curled in on himself.

 

He holds her gaze, slides his fingers gently through her hair until he sees her soften under his touch. Still smiling, he tightens his hand and pulls her head back sharply. She trembles as he leans in to remind her, _You move when I tell you_. He waits, but she doesn’t break, doesn’t try to apologise or excuse herself. A gentle kiss, then he bites into the soft skin of her neck. She won’t bruise from this; he knows her body so well now that she only bears the marks he wishes her to have.

 

Leo, twisted, made pushing motions with his fisted hands. ‘Please,’ he whispered, but there was nothing he could do. 

 

He strips her carefully of her robe, takes her to the floor suddenly. Pins her down and brings his face close to hers, his hair falling about them like black water. She’s flushed, breathing ragged, near panic. He knows what her answer will be, but he has to try. _Tell me who you are_ , he hisses.

She looks up at him; every part of her surrenders. _Yours_ , she gasps.

He expects it, she’s never said anything else to him, yet always, it pierces him. If he were still capable of tears, he would weep. Instead, his grief makes him cruel, makes him desperate. Surely, surely, she will wake soon and know him.

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if she can’t. But by then, he won’t care anymore.

 

Leo thrashed, tangled in the covers, face twisted, panting with fear. A single, soft cry broke from him - ‘ _Ravi_ ’ - and his eyes snapped open, hands flying up to cover his mouth. He stared blindly up, muffling the frightened noises he couldn’t keep in. Tried to resist, knowing he would give in.

Tears streaking his face, he reached up one shaking hand and started knocking on the wall that divided him from the man he was afraid he would destroy. Who some terrible part of him ( _the angel, the angel_ ) _wanted_ to destroy.

The man he loved beyond reason, and so could never push away, even if it meant saving him. 

'I’m so sorry, Ravi,’ Leo whispered into the dark.

 


End file.
